


Savior

by NepDave_Nepdirk_Katnep



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Blood, F/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NepDave_Nepdirk_Katnep/pseuds/NepDave_Nepdirk_Katnep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought you were my savior, but where were you in my time of need?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I slammed my door hard, tears streaming down my face. I leaned my back against the door and slowly slid down it, hugging my knees to my chest and sobbing. 

Maybe I should explain a little. By the way, my name is Faith. 

My dad had agreed to let me go to a Black Veil Brides concert in Seattle. Seeing as we lived in Vancouver, it was about two and a half hours away driving. For months I put most of my money towards that trip, eventually earning $200 for that trip. When out of the blue, my dad said he changed his mind and that we were not going after all. That tore my heart right out of my chest. When I tried to reason with him, he just yelled and sent me to my room, which is where I am now. He told me we didn't have enough money to go, which is total bullshit. If he can afford to buy a huge flatscreen T.V. in a spur of the moment type thing, then I'm sure he can afford going to Seattle for a weekend. 

Anyways, back to where I was. 

I quickly grabbed my phone and started playing Savior. I shut my tear-filled eyes and tried to take a deep breath. Normally this would calm me down, but today, it wasn't working.

I slowly stood up, walking over to my nightstand and placing my phone on it, not stopping the music. I opened the drawer and pulled out my best friend, a small razor blade. 

I sat on my floor and pulled up my sleeve, not hesitating to dig the blade into my skin and rip open my skin, making lines and lines on my arm. I sighed in relief as blood poured out of my fresh wounds.

I grabbed the first-aid kit I hid under my bed and quickly wrapped up my arm. I dropped my blade back into my drawer and shut it. More tears streamed down my cheeks as I layed on my bedroom floor. Savior was still playing as I drifted off to sleep. 

I thought you were my savior, but where were you in my time of need?


	2. The Runaways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to add another chapter because not a lot has been happening as far as Andy Biersack/OFC stories go so yeah!

I leaned my head back against the car seat as Black Veil Brides 4 blasted through the car. I quietly sang along to Devil in the Mirror, closing my eyes as I remembered the previous nights events.  
~Last night~  
After I woke up, my face still wet from tears and my phone, having finished playing Saviour hours ago was now playing another song. I quietly made my way over to my door and peered out. If anybody was at home, they were asleep. 'Perfect' I thought. I pulled out my phone and dialed my best friends phone number.  
"Hello?"  
"Ace! Thank goodness you're awake. Listen, you remember that Black Veil Brides concert we're going to tomorrow?" I asked.  
"Fuck yeah! How could I forget?" I could hear the smile in his voice, causing me to smile.  
"Hah, anyways, do you think you could come pick me up now so we can get to the hotel early? I wanna go shopping in the States before the concert." I heard him sigh. There was a short pause.  
"Fine. But next time, I am NOT picking you up at 3:00 am ever again. No fucking way."  
"Yay! You're the best! Love you babe." I grinned excitedly.  
"Yeah, yeah. I'll be there in ten minutes. If you're not outside with your shit ready I'm leaving without you." And with that, he hung up.  
~Present time~  
I was staring absent-mindedly out the window. I explained to Ace what happened with my dad. He completely agreed that my dad was being a huge dick. You see, me and Ace both come from bad families, more so in Ace's case. Ace is constantly being ignored by his mother and beaten and threatened by his step-father. He was constantly mocked at school but he always fought back, unless I was there to stop him. All because he's transgender; biologically, he's a girl but he prefer's male pronouns. As far as my family goes, I may as well not exist, my sister and my dad are always having intellegent conversations but whenever I try to join in, they flat out ignore me, unless I did something wrong, then all the attention's on me. That's why me and Ace were looking forward to this trip so much. Neither of us are really planning on going home. We're planning on getting an apartment together in Seattle after the concert.  
I sighed, digging around in my pockets before I pull out my pack of cigarettes.  
"Mind if I smoke?" I ask, holding up the pack. He just sighed and shook his head.  
"I really wish you'd quit smoking, it's not healthy."  
"Dude I'm twenty years old, not a thirteen year old" I grumble, placing the fag between my lips while rolling down my window. I pull out my lighter and light the cigarette, taking a long drag before blowing the smoke out the window.  
"Whatever." He says "you should get some rest, I'll handle the shit at the border and I'll wake you when we get to the hotel."  
"Thanks boo" I smile and kiss his cheek, finish my smoke and toss it out the window, before leaning back in my seat and falling asleep.


End file.
